Pickle/Trivia
Trivia * Pickle was the seventh Monster Machine introduced, following Blaze, Stripes, Starla, Darington, Zeg and Crusher, in that order. ** Even though Pickle sees Blaze for the first time when he warns Crusher about him coming following trapping the Monster Machines in Trouble Bubbles, he and Blaze don't actually see or talk to each other until Epic Sail. * Pickle appears to be the youngest of the Monster Machines, judging by his height. * The motif on Pickle's paint job resembles the bumps of a pickle, hence his name. His tires also have wavy treadmarks, a pattern normally found on pickles. * Pickle is the fourth Monster Machine other than Blaze to sing something, as shown in Tool Duel when he warns Crusher about Blaze being behind them. ** The first was Darington. ** The second was Crusher. ** The third was Starla. ** The fifth is Stripes. ** The sixth is Zeg. * Pickle is also the first character to sing a STEM song with Blaze and AJ, Mass from The Team Truck Challenge. * So far, Pickle has spent most of his time with Blaze in The Team Truck Challenge, Pickle Power and The Pickle Family Campout. *Knight Riders and Knighty Knights show Pickle can play the tambourine. The Bouncing Bull Racetrack also shows he can play the harmonica. He can also play the guitar as shown in The Super-Size Prize. *The episodes Truckball Team-Up and Five Alarm Blaze show Pickle can do cheerleading. * Pickle has his own leitmotif which usually plays whenever he’s having fun or does something silly, consisting of a lively folk melody with guitars in the key of A major. * Rocket Ski Rescue, Race Car Superstar and Animal Island are the only episodes to date where Pickle doesn’t appear at all. The first of such is also the only episode to date where Crusher appears without Pickle. * Pickle may have a habit of mishearing what Crusher says, as shown in Robot Power when he pretends to be a robot and keeps giving the wrong things. * Pickle is left-handed, as shown in The Super-Size Prize. * The Pickle Family Campout shows that unlike his relatives, Pickle lacks natural hair and only wears clothes on special occasions. His cousins all wear baseball caps while his sisters wear their hair in either a ponytail or pigtails. Grandpa Pickle wears a fisherman's hat and has puffy white eyebrows and a big white mustace (with white hair underneath the hat). ** Pickle's three cousins all have names with the -en suffix, while his sisters all have names with the -illy suffix. Alongside Baby Gherkin and Grandpa Pickle, he is the only exception to this pattern. * Pickle may be 16-18 years old since he works as a waiter and construction worker, and a person has to be 16-18 to work as either. * He isn’t really good at guessing games as shown in Construction Crew to the Rescue. * Out of all the main characters, Pickle has only spoken with Blaze, AJ and Crusher. * A monkey is one of Pickle's favorite animals as revealed in Babysitting Heroes. Category:Character trivia Category:Trivia